


Are You Ready?

by Skaty_not_Stoppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: freeversefic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaty_not_Stoppy/pseuds/Skaty_not_Stoppy
Summary: Just a poem about my imagining of how TedVic happened. Oneshot. Warning, my first freeverse, likely no good.





	Are You Ready?

Lies, threats, words of mouth.  
(Bed)rooms, (back)rooms, parents' couch.  
Trying to be meek, when you're _not_.  
Cracking and telling your《|*friends*|》to rot.  
The only one still there after your rampage,  
The only one who sees you through your rage is  
T  
E  
D  
D  
Y  
But you're not  
R  
E  
A  
D  
Y  
He's so perfect and you're a (mess),  
And then he con/fess/es.  
But you're not  
R  
E  
A  
D  
Y  
(I'm sorry Teddy)

Now where's your )best friend( who said he'd always be there?  
He doesn't come again, he doesn't dare.  
Now when you cry, no one pats your back.  
No one sees when you think you're gonna  
C  
R  
A  
C  
K.

Exams, homework, late to class,  
What's it matter? Everything is just /glass/.  
Everyday slipping a (little) further into dispair,  
Everday realising how (little) you care.

Someone finds you sobbing by the lake,  
Now everyone knows even proud V!c%@!r€ can _bR_ ~~e~~ **a** K.  
And even though everyone already knows,  
You ignore their /|looks|\ and turn up your nose.  
It seems absurd,  
But you refuse to con/fess/,  
That you're such a (mess).  
(What an {UgLY] word)

Then suddenly (he's) there,  
Him and his (dorky) hair.  
And thank God for  
T  
E  
D  
D  
Y  
But you're still not  
R  
E  
A  
D  
Y

You roll your eyes, he's such a Hufflepuff,  
He drags you back into the old routine,  
Insults and fisticuffs.  
Exams, homework, on time for class,  
Things stop seeming like \glass\\.

Then you realised how much you )missed( him.  
Then you realise you sorta want to (kiss) him.  
And suddenly you're  
R  
E  
A  
D  
Y  
(I love you Teddy)


End file.
